Frat Girl
by SantanaGleek
Summary: Rachel is a good girl. She's always gotten good grades, she's ambitious, and she even has a reliable, loving boyfriend back home. The frat girl, Quinn, is the womanizer on campus. Will Rachel be another addition on Quinn's ongoing list of corrupted souls? Or.. Will things change? (G!P) Quinn


**A/N: I want to make this very, VERY clear. This is an AU Nyada. It'll be more of a "traditional" college in a sense. They're will be dorms, parties, and lots of** ** _frat_** **action! If you don't like it, this is not the book for you. Enjoy!**

Frat Girl

Rachel's POV

"Welcome to NYADA! Everyone in this group isn't an average student. In fact, you were all accepted into the musical school! That's a big deal around here." My dorm advisor shouts over his shoulder. Two girls standing beside me are whispering and squealing about how 'hot' he is. In my opinion he looks way too unprofessional to be a dorm advisor.

"My name is Noah by the way, but everyone calls me Puck." I refuse to call him by such a foolish name.

He stops in his tracks and turns around to look us over fully.

"Now, I, like all of you, am a student in the music school. I, however, do not live in the music dorm building. I live in the frat house. I pledged my freshmen year so, yeah."

He smirks at the girls beside me who are squealing more then ever. How pathetic does it get around here? It did not include _this_ on the brochure.

"Noah-"

"Puck." He glances at me.

"Hmm, right. Noah, I don't see what you being in a frat has to do with anything?" He gives me an annoyed look and so does the two dumb bimbo girls. It was a valid question.

"Well, Streisand, all you ladies-" The offended guy, standing beside me clears his throat and Noah sighs. "-And dudes, I guess, are invited to our party tonight."

"We'll _sooo_ be there." The blonde closest to me squeals. Noah mutters a quiet 'awesome' and dismisses us to our dorms. How gross. I didn't realize desperate was sexy.

I don't understand why we needed that unhelpful tour anyways. Didn't everyone strictly study the map of the school that we received in the acceptance letter envelope? I did.

I trudge up to the front door of the dorms. This is it and it couldn't be more perfect. Well, maybe a few tweaks here and there but I can look beyond that.

When I enter the room I see a huge mess. Boxes everywhere! My roommate is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed reading a magazine.

I clear my throat, making myself known.

She jumps up before she comes to her senses.

"Oh!" She rushes up to me, holding out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Tina!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rachel." She smiles kindly at me before she flattens the palms of her hands on her pencil skirt.

"I just got dressed a little while ago. I was going to hang out in the lounge for a bit before I went to the big frat party." Even _she_ knows about it? Word spreads fast when a big party's involved.

"I'd like to join you if that's okay. I think this will be a pleasant memory to add to my repertoire for future roles." She raises an eyebrow at me, obviously confused as she goes to grab her purse. I wouldn't expect many people to understand my plans in life.

I've never been understood, in high school and in life. I've never had many friends. I joined glee club and that's where my love for music grew as well as my love for handsome young man. That's where I met my present day boyfriend, Finn. He's all I have.

I thought that perhaps, with these students being musically inclined I'd make a connection with them. No luck so far. Perhaps, a party, with many people, may be a very nice idea indeed.

"Well if you're coming along, I'm leaving now." I look down at my outfit; my carousel horse sweater and a plaid skirt. I suppose I'm good to go for a party. I nod and quietly trail behind her to head to the lounge.

"So, you from around here?" Tina asks over her shoulder.

"New York? No. I'm from Ohio but I feel like this city was made for me." She nods. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Minnesota." I politely tell her 'that's cool' and we transfer a few more words but as we inch closer and closer to the lounge the volume in the room changes drastically.

It's very, very loud in here. There's a mass amount of people.

"Yoooo if it isn't Streisand!" I glare at Noah who's sitting comfortably on a couch, laughing at his own little joke. I don't mind being compared to the wonder that is, Barbara Streisand, but I know he's calling me that because of my nose and _that_ is not funny.

"Streisand?" The guy standing in front of me holding a 'deer park' water bottle raises an eyebrow at me. "How'd you manage to land a nickname like that?"

"My features, I guess. He hasn't heard me sing."

"You sing?" I nod.

"Well that's cool. I'd be happy if I were you. You were fortunate enough to nicknamed after an icon, my frat brothers nicknamed me McLovin; after a scrawny kid in a Jonah Hill movie." He laughs. "Not even one of his best movies, Super bad! Out of all the possible movies."

I raise an eyebrow. "How _you_ manage to be named after a scrawny kid?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His voice drips with sarcasm and he laughs. "I used to be scrawny but I hit the gym and puberty helped a lot so now I look-" He gestures to himself. "Like this." I nod and smile.

"My name is Rachel by the way, not Streisand."

"Nice, pretty name for pretty girl. My name is Brody, but you _can_ call me McLovin, I don't mind too much." He grins and shrugs. "My nickname only reminds women that I _could_ look worse." He laughs and it's so contagious that I can't help but laugh too. "Plus, they all have nicknames too." They?

"Who? Your fraternity brothers?"

He laughs. "For the most part." What's that mean?

"C'mon I'll introduce you." It's not until this moment that I noticed Tina was long gone, sitting, talking to the only couple of girls in the lounge room. Other then them, it was all boys.

Frat boys I presume.

I follow Brody to the center of the lounge and he plops himself onto a couch right beside the pool table that a group of boys are currently playing on. He pats the spot beside him and I accept his invitation, taking a seat. The minute I sit, however, he pops up.

"Yo, everyone introduce yourself to the freshmen! Name, class, major, and little bit about yourself." Everyone glances at Brody and I expect them to ignore him but they all mumble 'okay'. That threw me off guard. In high school they would've paid Brody no mind, maybe even laughed at him.

"I'm Brody; pledge name McLovin. I'm a junior, I major in student theatre, and I'm Delta Psi till I die!" A bunch of guys hoot and hollar at his last remark and a guy in a red Delta Psi Beta hoodie high fives him.

He glances at me. "Oh! Uhm," I stand up as Brody sits down. "I'm _Rachel._ " I glance at Noah so he get's the clue _not_ to call me Streisand. "I'm a freshman, I also major in student theatre. My dream is to play Fanny Brice in the broadway production of Funny Girl." I sit down rather quickly allowing the next person to introduce themselves.

Next, a rather flamboyant brunette boy with a quiff stands. "Helloo I'm Kurt. I'm a freshman who's _also_ majoring student theatre and I'll be starting an internship with Vogue."

After Kurt sits, a boy with curly hair, wearing a blue, red, and white plaid button up with some blue pants and a red bow tie stands next. "Hi, I'm Blaine!" His voice booms with confidence and his hand gestures keep my eyes trained on him. "My pledge name is Skidrow; named after the street in little shop of horrors because I'm majoring in music performance, plus my frat brothers are extremely hetero and couldn't think of any other showtunes." This makes me erupt in laughter, thankfully I'm not the only one. "I'm a sophomore. I see a lot of familiar faces who probably know this, but I'm pledged Delta Psi." There's some more cheers and hoots before a tan, raven haired girl stands. She look completely unamused with this whole thing.

"I'm Santana, I'm a sophomore. I major in film, television, and theatre acting. That's all there is to know." She turns to sit back down when Brody interjects.

"All there is to know or all you'll share?" He asks.

"Oh get bent Brody!"

He laughs. "Always so cheerful." She flicks him off and sits back down on the bean bag chair she was sharing with the blonde that is now standing.

She smiles somewhat airily as though she's internally laughing at her own joke. "Hiii I'm Brittany.. Bitch. And, uhm, I'm totally amazing. I'm a sophomore, majoring in all things math because, well, I'm pure genius. My cat battles with an online gambling addiction, it's been hard but he gets better everyday."

People laugh at her statements but I'm incredibly confused. I glance at Brody who whispers, "She's always like that."

A thick african american girl stands from the couch she was sitting on. "I'm Mercedes, I'm a sophomore. I'm majoring music performance and I'm dating Sam."

The guy sitting beside her pops up almost immediately. "Hi! I'm Sam; my pledge name is Trouty Mouth or Trout. I'm a sophomore and her boyfriend." He points to Mercedes. "My major is undecided and I'm a pledge of Delta Psi."

An Asian male stands after Sam. "Yo! I'm Mike; pledge name Data, named after the only asian guy in The Goonies which was quite racist of my frat brothers." Everyones laughs at his joke. "I'm a sophomore and I major in dance performance. I'm also pledged Delta Psi."

Tina stands up after Mike. "I'm Tina, I'm a freshman. My major is talent management and I like making clothes."

A guy in a wheelchair rolls to the center of the room rather then standing. "Hi, I'm Artie." He pushes up his glasses. "I'm a junior and I'm majoring in film and theatre direction. I'm not pledged Delta Psi but I'm friends with a lot of guys who are."

A blonde guy with a close cut and huge arms gets up after Artie returns to his place beside the leather couch. "Hello, everyone I'm Spencer. I'm a freshman. My major is undecided so I actually don't live here but I'm cool with Sam. I plan to pledge for Delta Psi this year."

A lean brunette with a mischievous smile and a quiff stands up. "I'm Sebastian." He says cooly and sits back down, never once dropping his smirk.

 _Well okay._

"HIS PLEDGE NAME IS DISNEY!" Some unidentified voice yells.

"Don't fucking call me that." He seethes.

"How'd you get a name like _that?_ " Tina asks.

"Because he's so damn kid friendly!" All of the frat boys laugh and he rolls his eyes.

A guy with dreads and scarf stands next. "Ookay. I don't know how to compete with Sebastian's awesome introduction but I'm Joe. My pledge name is J.C. for Jesus Christ. I'm a junior and I major in dramatic literature. I'm a pledge to Delta Psi."

A burley guy with curly hair stands up next. "I'm David, my pledge name is Yogi Bear. I'm a sophomore. My major is undecided so like Spencer, I don't live here but I'm friends with people who do. I'm pledged Delta Psi."

A tan boy with black hair shortly cut to his scalp stands up. "I'm Jake; pledge name Fizz because I drink.. a lot." He reveals the beer can in his hand. "I'm a junior and I'm majoring in dance technique. I'm pledged to- I'm sure you can guess." _I sure can._

The white guy who was playing video games with him earlier, stands. "I'm Ryder; my pledge name is Kelso, named after the dumb guy on That 70s Show." People laugh and he just smiles and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm a junior and my major is undecided. I'd tell everyone about who I'm pledged for but I'm sure you all know by now so, uhm, I'm dyslexic so, sorry if you don't receive many replied text messages from me." He chuckles lightly.

"Excuses, excuses." Jake mumbles and Ryder pushes his head lightly, causing everyone laughs.

A boy in a burgundy beanie peeks open one of his eyes. He doesn't even bother to get up. "Salutations, I'm Stoner Brett." He appears to be high at the moment. "Delta Psi!" he lazily shouts. _Him too?_

Noah stands up and people woot and cheer for whatever reason. "I'm Noah; pledge name Puck. I'm a junior, my major is undecided, and I'm pledged Delta Psi. Ladies, feel free to ask individual questions tonight." He winks and sits down. _Gross._

Brody claps his hands together, "I guess that's everyo-" Just as Brody begins to close up shop someone interrupts.

"What's up guys?" Before I can even turn my head there's a chorus of shouts. There, in the doorway, is a girl with long blonde hair. She's wearing a backwards snapback, baggy jeans, and a flannel. She has an acoustic guitar strapped onto her back and she wears a lazy smile.

"Quinn!" Noah yells and runs, jumping onto the blonde.

"Fuck, Puck! What the hell! If my guitar gets damaged so help me-"

"Oh my God what are you doing here?!" Santana beams.

"I thought you were leaving!" Joe grins walking up to her, giving her a big hug. Even Brody has left his spot beside me to go greet her.

"It's great you see you." Blaine smiles and gives her a hug.

In fact, all the upperclassmen are out of their seats, speaking to her and hugging her. It's sort of awkward because I have no idea what's going on.

Everyone walks back over to the couches and it appears Santana has stolen and is now wearing this 'Quinn' persons' hat. She stalks lazily over toward the where everyone was sitting.

"Sup Brett." She daps up the high boy who didn't bother to even get up. He responds with a hysterical 'yo' and begins laughing at nothing.

The blonde sits on the floor in front of Santana and Brittany. "So, what's going on?"

"We're introducing ourselves to the freshmen. Name, class, major, and a little bit about ourself. In _your_ case you better explain why the hell you're here! You're supposed to have transferred." Brody jests.

"Okay," she drawls out. "Well, I'm Quinn." she gets interrupted with a chorus of cheers and she smiles. "I'm a junior, and I double major in entertainment industry business work and music performance. Now, yes, I was supposed to transfer due to the fact my dad didn't see it fit to be going to college for music and, yes, he was going to get me started on a internship at his company but I told him to shove it. So we're not on good terms but I don't care. I don't need him, I'll find a to pay for school plus I have a few music scholarships."

"Wow, I'm sorry Q.." Blaine sympathizes and she shrugs.

"It's cool. Oh! And my pledge name is E.T." _Huh?_ "Delta Psi till I die!" She throws up the hand sign that I presume means Delta Psi. A bunch of kids cheer, but I'm incredibly confused.

She's a girl. Isn't a fraternity?

"E.T. stands for extra talented as well as extra terrestrial based on my less then ordinary anatomy and other awesome characteristics." Santana wraps her arms around her neck.

"Wait," Tina interrupts. "How are you in a fraternity?" _Good. I'm not the only confused one._

"Uh, how do I put this?"

"She has a dick." Noah deadpans and everyone in the fraternity laughs.

A _what?_ I've heard of a lot of medical cases but never on where a girl has a.. penis. I've never met someone like that though. Everyone seems pretty excepting of her situation. She even seems _proud_ of it. I guess this is a pretty accepting place, I like that.

"Real blunt Puck." He shrugs and sips from the water bottle he's holding.

"Blunt? Where?" Brett jumps from his slouched position and everyone laughs at his lack of grace.

"Go to sleep Brett." Quinn gets up from where she was sitting, much to Santana's demise and she walks over to the grand piano that's placed in the center of the room. She begins to press keys.

"Play something, Q!" Brittany cheers. The other blonde smiles at her, takes off her guitar and hands it to Noah. She turns back to the piano and continues to press keys, forming a melodious sound.

"Don't be scared to back me up." She grins at Noah.

She glances towards everyone once more before she begins to sing.

Her voice, it's incredible.

" _Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

 _Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_

 _Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

 _Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

 _I wouldn't have it any other way_

 _If you're with me let me hear you say"_

She smiles at us and we all know it's out cue to join in, and we do. When we do I instantly understand why the majority of us are music majors. We all sound great except for the girl in the corner I met earlier. I think her name is, Sugar?

Sugar is truly struggling.

 _"I like it like that!_

 _Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_

 _Oh, everybody_

 _Sing it right back, I like it like that!"_

The frat boys are jumping around foolishly waving their hands in the air and singing, jumping over one another sporadically. Brody has even joined into the fun, engaging in putting Blaine in a playful head lock and roughing up his curls. Everyone has come to life except for Sebastian who sits on the couch smiling and singing but not wilding out like all the other boys.

Nevertheless Quinn plays on.

 _"Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

 _Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)_

 _Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

 _Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

 _I wouldn't have it any other way_

 _If you're with me let me hear you say_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

 _Oh, everybody,_

 _Sing it right back, I like it like that!"_

Our performance has turned into a full out ensemble. People have begun beating on textbooks and tables, creating a beat to accompany Quinn's awesome piano playing skills. As the singing continues some kids have taken the liberty of coming out from their dorms to watch and record us on their phones. Everyone continues, not a care in the world. In fact, I think they like the attention.

 _"_ _Oh oh oh oh, like that  
_

 _Oh oh oh oh, like that_

 _Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

 _Oh the homie brought the booze_

 _I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

 _We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

 _Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

 _And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

 _In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone_

 _You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack_

 _And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

 _I'm max faded at my grandma's house_

 _And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

 _I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that_

 _Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

 _Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_

 _I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

 _You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

 _With the seat back, playin in the back, like"_

Quinn stops playing the piano and begins clapping her hands to a rhythm that's a bit slower then the one we've previously built for this song and suddenly it becomes more or less acapella. It's crazy how the energy in this room, in this song, went from intense and hype to calm and intimate. Quinn swipes the guitar from Puck and strums, playing a relaxed tune to correlate with the song.

 _"_ _I like it like that!_

 _Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

 _Oh, everybody_

 _Sing it right back, I like it like that!"_

We continue to clap to her tempo and sing along. The observing students continue to record.

 _"_ _I like it like that!  
_

 _Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

 _I like it like that!_

 _Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

 _Oh, everybody_

 _Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

 _Oh oh oh oh like that_

 _Oh oh oh oh like that..._

 _Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

 _I like it like that"_

Her strumming slows, bringing the song to an end and everyone claps and laughs. That was fun.

The smile stays plastered on my face as I watch the people who recently joined us in the lounge, squeal and reunite with their friends from their past college years. I can't help but smile as I watch because one day that'll be me with friends rejoicing my return. These people are the ones I'll create memories with and that's more then I could ever say for high school.

This is college, I love it.

 **A/N If you read my other fanfiction.. I know I'm slow with the updates. Sorry! Now you see what the hold up was. This is just a prompt I've wanted to do for like.. FOREVER! If you're unfamiliar with my other story, _please_ feel free to read! I hope you enjoyed guys! Review!**


End file.
